Blood Drops On Roses
by karea wheeler-chan
Summary: Kyo sees Akito dig his nails into Tohru's cheek drawing blood from it, and he losses it, he won't stand by and let him do that to her not again , but when he attacks Akito, Akito pulls a blade on Tohru, but something happened that no one would have expece
1. Don't try to fix me I'm so broken

Blood Drops On Roses

By Karea Wheeler

"Talking"

**Dream/Flash Back**

_Thinking_

_**Singing**_

(A/N: Author Note)

**Chapter 1: Don't Try to fix me I'm so Broken**

He'd watched the whole seen fall apart right in front of him, from the moment Momiji had walked outside, to the point Akito had hit him, and Tohru running in front of Akito, pleading with him too stop, yeah he'd seen it all, and done nothing about it. Akito placed his hand on Tohru's face and began talking to her, about what he had no idea but Tohru's face got pale and visibly stiffened, her eyes became wide blue horrors and Akito only grinned at her. The sky was dark for night time seeing at there was only clouds out and no moon out nor were there stars. A few drops landed on Tohru's face and slid down her cheek dripping off as more rain drops began to descend, crashing down into the silent earth, and then Akito pushed the limit. He dug his nails deep into the side of Tohru's face and slowly dragged it across her cheek and blood slowly emerged from the three marks on her cheek. It lingered on the opening cut for a moment as if the blood could think what was going on and decide where it was before sliding down her cheek.

At the moment Kyo was being held back by Haru Sohma and he yanked his arm away from him, not even Yuki could hold him back now. He reeled back and bawled his fist up tight, then with all the force he could muster threw it into the glass door that shoot through like a bang. Tohru and Akito looked up at the "blast", Akito's face grew angry and fearful, while Tohru's was astonished and curious. Kyo walked calmly through the broken glass door passing it with his hair dangling over his eyes, he'd had it; he was beyond pissed now, Akito was going to die today. He emerged, looking ready to kill the next thing that dare stand in his was, or had the stupidly to even look at him wrong, he knew it would be Akito. He moved to stand in kicking distance of Akito and Tohru while clenching his fist tightly, Haru and Yuki rushed out of the house and stared horrified at Kyo. He kept his head bowed and Tohru was shaking by then.  
Yuki and Haru moved to grab one of Kyo's arms, but he was too far gone and threw them off like rag dolls, all the while keeping his hair over his eyes.

Akito didn't waste time in grabbing Tohru and puling her to him, then sliding his fingers around her neck while sliding his other hand swiftly in to his pocket. He jerked his hand out and flipped open a 6in. switch blade with a dark red handle. Placing it at Tohru's throat he smirked. Tohru gasped and struggled a little but Akito moved it to actually rest on the skin. Haru and Yuki both stared at Tohru and Akito, the only thing they thought they could do was try to restrain him. So again they tried to grab his arms and drag him away but they were also trying so hard not to lash out on Akito for pulling a switch blade on there dear Tohru. Kyo threw them off just as easily, if not more easily, than before and as this went on Akito was silently planning. Finally Haru and Yuki had to give up because if Kyo lost they knew they'd have to pry Tohru away from Akito. So they sat down and panted like they were tired, Akito didn't like the way this was going, Tohru was nearly in tears by this time. Kyo took one step and Akito rose the knife closer to the skin, or deeper.

"Don't you dare, if you think that a monster like you can defeat me your wrong, make one move and I'll kill her." Akito said with no smirk but fear never shown in his eyes either.

Kyo still didn't seem to hear him as he took another step and Akito stood his ground, he held that knife at Tohru's neck like it was an everyday thing. Fear showed in her eyes and her breath quivered to the point she almost couldn't breathe, this just couldn't be happening to her. Off behind a tree Momiji stood and watched with falling tears as the seen before him unfolded. What was going to happen to Tohru now? What was going to happen to the family if she died, or worse had her memory erased? He wasn't sure but he let tears fall from his violet eyes and splash down onto the soft brown soil, the rain started then, and it began to pour, pour like fresh tears of a Sohma who'd just lost all of their hope. Momiji wanted Kyo to stop before Akito hurt Tohru…but it was no use, Kyo was going to hurt Akito no matter what…was it really a mistake Momiji didn't know. Kyo took another step and then another and then he took another, but not once did Akito really cut Tohru's throat, but he was getting very close, tears came to Tohru's eyes.

"K-Kyo-kun." She breathed out letting hot warm tears slide down her pale face and drip off her chin, but not anyone but Akito could really tell she was crying because of the rain.

"Shh." Kyo called soothingly over to the frightened girl, and as crazy as it may sound it did sooth her fears, she almost immediately calmed down.

"Don't you understand you stupid monster! I could kill her yet you refuse to stop! I knew it!  
I did! Your just like all the other cats! You deserve to be locked up! And if you don't listen to me I will not even come visit you!" Akito yelled at Kyo who still did not look up, and the fear was growing tremendously in Akito's voice.

"Burn." Kyo growled and Tohru swore she saw his eyes flash red through his hair, Akito did too, now he was worried.

Kyo grinned the most horrifying grin any of the Sohma's had ever seen, and Tohru had ever seen. It was cheek splitting, curling all the way up to his head, the dimples were so strong it was like a rolled up shirts, and all of his teeth had turned sharp and pointed. Akito backed away slowly realizing that he was in serious danger and keeping the knife firmly on Tohru's throat. In on swift motion Tohru was lying on the ground bleeding and Kyo was on top of Akito. It was like a flash of light had hit them. Kyo placed his hands around Akito's neck, his claws growing sharp and unbreakable, he slit Akito's throat with them then and let the blood run away from then on. Haru and Yuki watched with horrified and relived expressions, horrified because Akito had slit Tohru's throat and relived because Kyo had just killed Akito. The two boys wasted no time in going to Tohru's side, Yuki ripped his shirt sleeve off and rapped it around Tohru's crimson neck. Haru glared at Akito, who was dying painfully and screaming, he couldn't help but smirk.

Akito's hands flared around in pain and gasps as he placed his hand over his bleeding neck, his eyes showed that fear of dying to soon was what Akito had been holding back with every fiber of his very existence. Tohru shook and shook as did Akito from the omens pain that shot through their bodies from the cuts, and as quickly as he could Momiji ran to get Hatori. He sprinted through the glass door which Kyo had so diligently shattered, cutting his foot on a few broken pieces but ignoring it and continuing the grasp the phone. His tiny hands stretched out to grasp the shinning black metal and yank it up to his little ears, and with the speed that only a rabbit could have dialed Hatori's phone number. The other line rang twice and still Hatori did not answer, by then Momiji was fidgeting and jumping up and down as if to rush the dragon, or sea horse, to hurry and answer the phone. Two more rings came and still no answer and fear grew if Momiji didn't get him on the phone right then. Finally one more ring and Hatori answer the phone with a cold "Hello."

"Hatori, Hatori, come, come quick Tohru's been cut in the neck and, and so has Akito!" Momiji yelled out with a quick screech and waited for Hatori's reply which wasn't what he'd quiet expected.

"Did you tie both their necks up to stop the bleeding?" Hatori asked with little concern in his voice, but there was some and to Momiji that's all that counted.

"I think that Yuki and Haru rapped a shirt around Tohru's but Akito's no they are watching him-" but that was all he got before beep…beep…beep, Hatori had hung up, which meant he was on his way over right now.

Momiji stared at the phone that he had just talked briefly to Hatori on and slammed it down as hard as he could, spun on his heels, and began to run back outside to Tohru and Akito once again on his way out there getting a few cuts on his feet but ignoring the throbbing, Tohru was more important. He glanced around to see a new comer holding Akito's body and rapping a shirt around Akito's neck, but this new comer was not Hatori…it was Kureno, the roster. The rain was pouring down now when Momiji came back out the scene before him, Tohru was on the ground gasping but Haru and Yuki had backed off for Kyo and Kyo had Tohru in his arms and was taking her inside, while Kureno held Akito tightly to his chest and despite Kyo was lifting Akito and taking Akito inside as well. Tohru's long brown hair was caked with thick mud and her cloths were dirty now as well, her eyes were glazed over but Akito hadn't cut her deep enough to stop her breathing process, but Kyo had. Kyo had cut Akito's deep and hard so Akito had trebled breathing and his eyes only held fear, and to Momiji right now Akito looked like a fragile girl instead of a scary head of a family, he really did.

Tohru was placed on the big couch in the living room and Kyo sat down next to her and the right, and Akito was placed on the smaller love seat still in Kureno's lap, Haru and Yuki sat in one of the chairs on each side of Tohru and Akito, while Momiji sat down on the floor. They waited in silence for Hatori to get there no one said anything all though questions floated around that desperately need to be answered but no one made a peep. The tension could be seen in the air because the wait was long and torturous even though it was really only five minutes. Hatori busted through the door staring blankly at everyone as the wind blew his soaked hair and some water into the house. Her moved over to look at both people who were hurt and bleeding but pressure was being applied to their necks. Shigure came in next his usual care free smile whipped off his face by the news of Tohru and Akito the worst possible thoughts playing out into his mind, Kyo had really screwed up. Hatori walked over to Tohru first examine her and Kyo moved down to let Hatori see her. Then he moved over to Akito where Kureno was holding him, and scanned Akito over with a silent expression on his face.

Then he moved back over to Tohru and everyone watched as he pulled out some medicine and bandages, he slowly peeled off Kyo's shirt and Tohru made a small whimpering noise. Then with the care that a mother has for her new born child, he dabbed the medicine on her neck with care, but even with the up most care Tohru whimpered as hot fresh tears trickled down her cheeks again and she tried so hard to keep from crying out in agonizing pain but that was only the first part of Hatori's medical proceeded. He lowered a bottle that looked briefly like cajole and dripped it on to her neck, and instead of biting back on her sobs she screamed out and struggled. She was wide eyed and yelling and moving to get away from him, but he kept dripping it with a seemingly cold face. She screamed loud and long and rolled away from Hatori and on to the other side of the baish couch with fear and pain in her eyes she scooted back into a corner. "Please…" She sobbed her voice trembling. When Hatori tried to get Tohru back on the couch she fought with all her might and all her fear sobbing and pleading with Hatori to let her go, and eventually Hatori asked for help. Yuki and Haru moved to hold Tohru on the couch but her feet kicked rapidly so Shigure and Momiji had to help them until they had her completely held down and all Kyo could do was tell her soothing words. After they finished Tohru apologized over and over for being the way she was too them when all they wanted was to help her.

Hatori only nodded as he moved over to help Akito who he knew already was not going to make it, but no one was really sad to say the least, but Hatori treated Akito's neck with the most care he could mange. Kureno wasn't sad either but he figured that he might as well be good to Akito if its he's bound to die as it was. Hatori pulled Kureno's shirt off Akito's neck and took a needle and thread to begin his work, he sewed Akito's neck to the best of his ability which as the best any Doctor could, maybe better. He rubbed medicine on his neck and then after that Kureno moved so Akito could be placed on the couch. Kyo picked Tohru up calmly, which she had tears in her eyes and made a small whimper but let Kyo pick her up bridal style. He lifted her carefully and carried her up the steps to her bed room. He opened her door and moved to stand above her bed where he pulled her pink covers back and laid her as gently on the bed as he could manage and pulled the covers up to her neck and left them away from her wound. Down stairs they moved Akito to the couch that Tohru had previously been on since it was much larger and much more comfortable. After the two were comfortable Shigure and Hatori called everyone in the kitchen and shut the door because they all need to talk about the events that had taken place so quickly. Kyo leaned up against a wall with his hair over his eyes, his claws and teeth had gone back to normal while his eyes remained cat-slit. Momiji and Yuki both sat down at he table in the center of the kitchen while Haru stood at the foot of it staring off into space. Hatori and Shigure leaned up against the counter at the head of the room While Kureno stood in front of the door, stiff as a log.

"Kyo what in hell's name came over you. What the fuck were you thinking." Shigure said his usual self long gone, because more than anything he feared that they were going to lose that was most precious the Sohma's, Tohru.

"I-it was my fault." Momiji said bowing his head in shame, if he'd only let Akito go instead of anger him more like that then maybe none of this would have happened.

"No it wasn't Momiji, I have to be honest it was mine for not holding Kyo back better." Haru said nodding, understanding his part of the blame.

"We shouldn't have let him get so angry and not to mention I only added to his anger." Yuki said explaining to Momiji that he too had played a part in the fall of Akito and Tohru.

"No! It was my fault!" Momiji argued with them his voice tight as tears began to roll down them and he shook his head because he felt like it was ALL his fault.

"Momiji its all of our fault except Hatori and Shigure, for once, because we all played a part, but the main one at fault here is-" Yuki cut off as Kyo turned around and glared daggers of hatred at him, if Yuki made him mad right now he would regret it so he stayed silent.

"I'm glad you are all taking responsibility for what had happened but the fact of the matter is everyone is at fault, Akito is at fault, its even hard to say but Tohru is at fault somehow, we can't sit here blaming ourselves for things that have already happened. What we can do is figure out how we can fix it." Hatori stated cold looking at every face in the room seeing if they were absorbing and processing what he'd just said.

"I don't care if Akito dies…but if Tohru dies I'll kill Akito so slowly its in human." Kyo said in a low growl as everyone looked up at him with the horrified look, except Hatori and Kureno, they are way too cold for an expression.

"Kyo where did you mange to get the courage to even attack Akito like that?" Yuki asked with glazed eyes, not even for Tohru would Yuki have even dared to attack the god, how had he, the cat, the most hated, found the strength, to throw him and Haru off to the side so easily, and probably kill Akito by a scratch, from?

"…" He gritted his teeth together tightly and lowered his head again, he couldn't out right tell them that he was so in love with Tohru he was able to break the bond that connected him to Akito, so he stayed silent, not answering.

"No matter, Akito is dying I'll tell you that much, he won't live for more then a week and something more on Akito's death bed the person he trust the most he will tell all the dark secrets too, and how to break the curse, in turn that person will tell us all of his secrets and how the curse was broken." Hatori explained with a cold face and a moan tone voice that echoed.

"Who will he pick?" Haru asked so quietly that it was almost in audible.

"That is something that only Akito knows, there is no point in wondering, who ever it is will know it." Kureno said standing stiffly by the door being sure that no one was leaving to harm Akito and so that no one came in that didn't need to hear the conversation in the first place.

"I see." Hatori said nodding and everyone looked at him, the same question lingering in everyone's throat, even Kureno's, if Akito asks you to erase Tohru's memory will you do it?

"Hatori…" Momiji began to ask the question but Hatori rose his hand to stop him from even asking it and he looked deep into the eyes of the rabbit seeing right through Hatori's mask Momiji nodded to himself but Hatori voiced knowing the others wanted to ask the same thing.

"As long as Akito is alive I must do what he tells me, even if I do not want to. If he asks me to erase Honda-san's memory I have to obey and do so." Hatori's face fell then letting his mask down for a moment as everyone's head fell, but he quickly let it slip back in place, this was not good.

"You could just call her Tohru-san like everyone else." Shigure said seriously, tired of Yuki and Hatori calling her Honda-san, they were her friends and that hurt her a lot more then they saw because her smile became bigger meaning she was holding it, he was tired of it.

"I can call her Honda-san she doesn't mind." Hatori said but the look Shigure gave him said other wise and he sighed dropping the subject.

"You too Yuki, stop calling her Honda-san, call her Tohru like everyone else dose for once." Shigure said calmly and Yuki didn't respond only nodded slightly, he was right he need to stop calling her Honda-san and call her Tohru-san at least.

"Listen everyone just go to bed for now, Kureno and I will stay and watch Akito. Kyo you will watch Tohru. Tomorrow I will call the rest of the members to come and see Akito here. We'll order take out for breakfast if no one can cook, am I clear." Hatori said and glanced around the room at everyone and they all gave him slight nod's.

Hatori then walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Akito was still laying on the couch, he sat in a near by chair where he could rest easily leaving the smaller couch for Kureno. Kureno soon followed Hatori's pace and sat down on the little couch and began watching Akito who seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the spot. Momiji pulled a pallet out of the closet on his right and placed it down in Yuki's room, where Haru also laid a pallet out on the floor to sleep with heavy thoughts on his mind. Momiji snuggled in his pallet as Yuki climbed in bed where the three boys talked for awhile about the situation they had gotten themselves in, that Kyo had gotten them in. Shigure stalked off to his room, thinking about all that had happened and about Akito, what it was Kyo had done, about how he only knew one deep dark secret. He shook his head as if the thought in his mind would be shaken lose and flung out of his very brain, but something like that would never happen. Kyo sat on Tohru's bed looking down at the sleeping girl that he'd caused so much pain, why did he have to watch her anyway! Someone else could do it! But it was his fault she was like this anyway, so he kept his complaints to himself. But it was not to long after that sleep claimed the entire house and everyone slept peacefully that night. Unknown to what morning would bring.


	2. What no one could expect

**REVIEW IF THIS STORY IS WORTH IT! **

**I do not own any of the characters in Fruits Basket sadly I forgots the disclaimer!**

**Chapter 2: What no one could expect**

**The grass was waving so lightly in the breeze of the day that it looked like sea weed under water and it was blowing the Sakura tree's back and forth calmly. Akito sat in a field of many wild flowers blue, yellow, sun flowers, daisy's, all kinds, and the grass was just perfect because around her were lily's and the green grass was soft with no bugs, perfect. The sun was shining high in the sky and like everything else looked so perfect and beautiful with sky. The sky was a baby blue with a few wispy clouds in it but nothing that looked gloomy or gray in the least. She smiled calmly and serenely as bird chirped cheerfully, peace. That is what Akito had always wanted in her life time, was calm, serene, peace, and she was happy here. She saw her mother and her father there, smiling at her happily with the faces of we love you dear, we need you dear, stay here dear, and she was a child again and she ran to hug them both so warmly, and they hugged her warmly as well, finally things were back to the way the were for Akito. But clouds formed over blocking the sun, birds singing turned into crows, the air grew chilly and bitter and Akito's eyes grew wide as she looked down, a grave stood before her with her father name on it and then Akito's mother's hand came across her face so Akito went flying. "You can't even kept you Zodiacs with you." The woman sneered and slapped Akito across the face again "NO."**

Akito's eyes flew open wide as sweat drenched his for head all the way down to his toes and he looked around his surrounding area, knowing full well it was Shigure's House. He sat up and pain shoot through his neck all through out his body and he let a low growl escape his lips as he looked around. The sun had not come up yet it was still dark, about 5:00 if he had to make a guess, he looked too see two figures in the room, one on the small love seat couch, and the other draped in the chair sound asleep. He groaned quietly as he looked around, the pain in his neck slowly subsiding, and he finally remembered why he was in Shigure's house in the first place, Kyo had attacked him with his claws, and he'd slipped up and cut Tohru's neck. He wondered if he'd killed her then not a smile passing over his lips, nor a snicker leaving his mouth like it should, nor a tear from his eyes, just cold. He looked up to hear someone in the kitchen and it sounded like someone was cooking something, but this early in the morning, at this god forsaken hour, curiously he stood and pain shot through his neck again but he ignored it and made his way to the kitchen. He stumbled along till he got the entry way where he saw Tohru moving around with pots and pans and food, but Akito had this burning impulse, just like Rin did. Tohru failed to notice Akito as she cooked her meals, Akito saw her in a new light at that moment, she was cooking even though she was hurt and finally he spook.

"Why?" He said in a voice that wasn't his, no this voice was famine a girls, and she jumped slightly and spun around and her eyes grew wide.

"A-Akito. W-Why are y-you u-up." She said as her eyes swelled up with fear and tension but Akito knew he was dying and he need to tell someone other than Shigure and just like a child who goes crying back to there mother Akito ran over to Tohru and clung to her shirt, he let tears roll down his face swiftly and began raving.

"Why do you have such a gift! Why can you be like an angel while I am like a devil to my own family! Why can't I be the woman I really am! I'm not a guy I'm a girl just like you! I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry I hurt Kyo and Yuki and Kisa and Rin and Haru and everyone I'm sorry!" Akito cried out as she fell to the floor at Tohru's feet, Tohru stared at Akito from her standing position and looked down at her, then bent down.

"Its okay…" She soothed taking Akito in her arms and holding her tightly and protectively she stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

It took Akito a moment to realized she had taken her into her arms and was trying so hard to sooth her fears, to help her, and Akito could only cry more as she slid her own arms around Tohru and clung tightly to her and poured her heart out to Tohru. She told Tohru about the bet she had made her mother a long time ago about keeping her Zodiacs with her for the rest of there lives even though she new how to break the curse, and had all along, but the cures bound her also. She told Tohru how to break the curse, that it all had to do with hoping and feeling loved and that she'd told Shigure she was a girl also. Tohru stroked Akito's hair and told her over and over its okay. Akito clung and cried like no tomorrow, like Tohru was her only life line, she told of how her father'd loved her so much and her mother being jealous of her and after her father died beating her, and hating her, till Akito grew bitter herself of her mother and how much she wished her mother would leave her alone. Tohru understood now why Akito was the way she was, poor dear and she hugged her till Akito stopped crying, stayed with her till she stopped crying, was there for her, and Akito was thankful and would treat Tohru different from now on. Akito's crying slowed around 6:15 and Tohru smiled as Akito continued to hug her and cry to her, tears were still racing down Akito's face.

"Akito-chan," She began with a soft voice and a calm look, and Akito looked up at her, she really did look like a girl then she is a girl then.

"Y-yes." Akito said horsy because all that crying had been getting to her after all.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tohru asked smiling down at Akito tenderly and Akito looked up and managed a small smile herself.

"-sniffle- Pancakes, Minney mouse pancakes." She said quietly and Tohru looked down at her confused as to what that was Minney mouse pancakes, she could make Mickey mouse pancake but Minney Mouse pancakes?

"I can make Mickey Mouse pancakes but uh….Minney?" Tohru said helping Akito to her feet and over to sit at the table and Tohru smiled down as Akito looked up with the biggest chibi eyes she'd ever seen, even Kisa, Akito really was a girl at heart, she hoped Kyo hadn't hurt her too badly.

"My Father used to make them…you make the Mickey Mouse pancakes but then you put a bow on it with whip cream." Akito explained in her normal girly voice, not that fake voice of a guys, she was tired of acting, she wanted to be herself, and to Tohru she could.

"Alright I'll get started!" She said smiling happily and Akito couldn't help but notice that all the fear that had once been in Tohru's eyes was drained completely from them, and was replaced with the most affectionate and loving emotion of all, forgiving, and caring.

"I-I'd like to help you cook…is that alright?" Akito asked unsteadily as she looked on Tohru in the new light, the light of happiness, if she lived from the wound Kyo had given her, she would be herself and not that nasty cruel man she had so pretended to be, so what if she lost a stupid bet with her mother and had to start dressing like a girl would and have her zodiacs drop the sama.

"No not at all, if you really want to I mean its up to you really!" Tohru said smiling, what was once an object of fear to the Sohma's would now change into a thing most remembered and loved Tohru could just feel it, and it made her smile seem golden to Akito, Akito smiled, not that fake sadistic or I win smile, a real genuine smile.

Tohru began to get in gear as it was summer, but Akito helped Tohru out all she could and they cooked a wonderful meal that morning for everyone to eat. Tohru cooked Akito three  
Minney Mouse pancakes and Akito set them off to the side to eat with the rest of the family but she intended to help Tohru with as much cooking and preparing she could. They actually cooked more then the people in the house could eat but they had so much fun doing it, they were smiling and laughing the whole time they were working. The girls fixed Eggs, Pancakes, Sausage, Cinnamon rolls, Omelets with cheese, Toast, Ham, Keish, French toast sticks, Breakfast Burritos, and they always had cereal if someone didn't like what was cooked, but who couldn't like there cooking. They didn't know how late it was till Tohru looked at the clock. It was 9:30 a.m. The two girls didn't notice the pair of cold gray/black eyes watching them closely from the door way, the eyes held confusion in them and a certain broken look in them as well. Akito was smiling so brightly as she placed the last of the food on the table and looked up with her real smile still on her face and her now shining gray/blue eyes fell on those of the gray/black eyes and her smile faulted a bit but came back on as she straightened her kimono and her hair. He walked in then a confused expression written on his face and a black gaze in his eyes, was this really Akito, the one who'd broken him and Kana up, the one who'd hurt Hatori's eye, the one who'd put Rin in the hospital, the one who put Kisa in the hospital, who'd slit Tohru's throat, no it had to be someone else but…it wasn't.

"Good morning Hatori-kun." Akito said, but the voice was not his yet it was, it was a girls, sweet and calm, no trace of bitterness, nor of hate or anger, only sorry and happiness, is this really Akito Sohma?

"Good morning Akito-sama." Hatori called to her confusion still in his face but he held it out of his voice and kept in line like he was supposed too, maybe Akito was planning something cruel to Tohru but, even though Akito planned things he, or was he a she, didn't help with things like cooking.

"Please don't call me "Sama" just 'chan' or 'kun'." She said smiling, sweet and innocent, yeah a girl alright but that one was a shock, Akito yelled a him to call him sama and now he says not too, what was the world coming too, but then again it was Tohru we were talking about.

"Alright." Hatori said nodding at all the food they had made, he figured Akito was playing with Tohru's emotions but Akito really did seem happy, which never happened, what had happened with the two why everyone was asleep?

"Could you do me a favor and wake everyone up, Tohru-chan and I cooked breakfast and its ready." Akito asked him, not ordered, not commanded, ASKED him, something weird was going on, but he didn't look like he was going to die anymore either, he looked like he'd recover full well.

"Yes." Hatori said and walked out of the kitchen with the same confused look, only it was even more confused, and he was going to do what he was told AFTER he went to call all the zodiacs to come down for breakfast.

What strange behavior went on in the kitchen that morning with Akito, Hatori figured it was some flaw and Akito was planning something terrible for there sweet Tohru, he didn't even think of the possibility that they might not. He let that sink in an figured he'd better tell Shigure before Akito dose anything that might hurt her more. The first thing that he did was grab the phone and dial Ayame's phone number and tell him he need to come down right away, Ayame complained a little but agreed from the seriousness in Hatori's voice. Next Hatori called up Kagura to tell her mother to drop her off, and Rin just so happened to be there and, with much persuading that this would be worth seeing, agreed to come with Kagura. Kagura's mom said she would talk to Kisa's and Hiro's parents, but she knew Hiro was going to complain a lot on the way there. Hatori gave her a long thank you before thinking about who else he need to call, Ritsu was next. He called up Ritsu and told him that he need to come see Akito, he went on a long fit of "Tell Akito I'm sorry. I'M SORRY…" until Hatori hung up the phone in annoyance. Well that was everyone he could think of since most were here already and he began on his round to wake everyone up. First of course he woke Kureno up and told him to wait in the living room, next he went to Yuki's room and got the three boys up, and told them to wait downstairs for him to come back. Then he went to Kyo's room, but he didn't find Kyo in his room. So he went to see if he had fallen asleep in Tohru's room.

He placed his hand on her door knob and as quietly as a mouse he turned it, slowly to keep it from creaking, and once it was fully turned he pushed the door as quietly as possible. He stepped in and the sun was looming around her room, and the smell of Roses and Jasmine filled him, and surrounded him, calmed him as it always did. He glanced around the room at her pink wall paper and yellow sun flowers, it felt so happy in the room. The curtains in her room were slightly drawn, just enough not to reach more than the edge of the bed, and he looked up at her bed, and small smile played over his cold lips. Kyo was indeed in her bed but he was tangled up in her sheets an laying on her pillow, he didn't have a shirt on. He was laying on his back with one hand under the pink pillow and the other over his head, his hair was in every direction. He looked so peaceful, just like Akito had while cooking with Tohru, after all he'd slept with Tohru, that must have been calming to him. Hatori could just see Tohru waking up with him next to her, no shirt on, and reacting in two ways. One blushing madly and quickly moving out of the bed and just moving on with her day and every time she saw Kyo blushing madly and avoiding him for awhile. Two waking up with a small smile and sitting up and staring down at him with intent eyes, and then kissing him gently on the forehead and pulling the sheets up to his chest, getting dressed and just not mentioning it the rest of the day, Hatori sighed, he'd find out which later.

He moved all the way into the bed room, and placing one hand on Kyo's shoulder and shaking him lightly. He groaned and turned over which Hatori rolled his eyes and whispered his name softly until Kyo called him a bastard and threw a pillow at him, and Hatori just went on shaking him. He began to call his name again and again, his voice getting louder and angrier every second that Kyo didn't wake up. He yelled his name once and Kyo tried to hit him in the face but Hatori dodged it easily and once again went to shaking him, if it wasn't Tohru's bed he'd of dumped cold water on him, hot water would have woken him up, since he hates water. Finally Hatori got fed up and just pulled him roughly out of bed and Kyo hit the floor with a loud THUD. He jumped up wide eyes and got in a fighting position so quickly that Hatori had to react after a moment. Kyo saw Hatori standing in front of him and his eyes went back to normal with a "Oh its _you._" Hatori singled him to follow and reluctantly he did, all the way down the stairs and when he tried to go into the kitchen Hatori pulled him back, and flung him down on the couch. Kyo just glared up at him with sleepy eyes before looking down, pissed, but calm. Man he hated being woken up.

"What the hell's all this about." Kyo growled at Hatori for waking up from a very peaceful sleep, and it was deep as well as peaceful, he was so pissed out how he'd been rudely drug out of bed, damn Hatori!

"Akito and Tohru have fixed us breakfast." He stated calmly and the same shocked expression came over their faces as he had had on the sight, just then they all herd giggling from the room, two girls giggling.

"He's planning something." Yuki said beyond sure of himself, and of the fact that Akito was planning something alright.

"Hmm, Hatori you said that Akito was cooking, actually cooking, that doesn't sound like him." Haru stated, while Yuki and Kyo nodded, Kureno stayed silent, taking in the information, Momiji fidgeted before he spoke his mind.

"I don't want Akito to hurt Tohru anymore, I don't want her to hurt anymore." Momiji said still feeling like everything that had happened was all his fault and he should take the blame for it all, he looked down in shame, feeling very un worthy.

"Momiji its not your fault we told you that." Haru explained patting the rabbit on the head and talking to him in a soft voice, he really need to understand that it wasn't his fault at all, but telling him some of it was might help a bit, because either way he'll still blame himself.

"I know…but I can't help but feel like it is." He admitted and everyone understood and patted him gently and then a very serious looking Shigure came down from the stairs since Hatori had very rudely not woken him up, he just got up on his own.

"We all do kid." Kyo said rustling Momiji's hair for once and not getting angry with him, he knew how he was feeling at the moment, they all felt it right now and everyone knew how to handle it, but Momiji didn't, he was a kid.

"Shigure I need to-" But Hatori was cut of with the door to the kitchen and dinning room being flung open and smiles and giggle erupted from two girls that walked in and one was of course Tohru, but was that Akito?

"…And you can barrow some of my cloths if you want, or if they'll fit." Tohru was saying to Akito with a smile and everyone stared at them in awe and Akito smiled a bright smile, oh my god they all thought, Akito is smiling, _smiling_, how messed up.

"That would be nice." Akito said but the voice wasn't a guys, it was a girls, and why would Akito be needing Tohru's cloths if he was a guy, was he gay, there was no way but, what the hell was going on, and the two stopped walking to stare at all the faces and Akito blushed……wait what Akito blushing, god something was wrong.

"Good morning everyone!" Tohru called smiling and if you looked closely you could see Akito scoot closer to Tohru, just as Kisa had done when embarrassed, everyone stared at them in awe and Tohru kept her smile on and whispered something to Akito, after a pause of thinking Akito nodded, Tohru's smile go wider.

"Everyone I something important to announce so if you could please gather around the couch over there I'll say this to you bluntly." Tohru began and moved to where everyone in the room could see her and this time Akito did hide behind Tohru, it was so cute, it was creepy.

"Okay, Akito-chan I'm sorry I'm going to be bit blunt," Tohru said to Akito and she nodded and Tohru continued "Akito-chan is a girl." She said a small smile still on her lips as everyone stared at her in awe, no way, no freaking way!

"Whoa." Kyo said out of pure shock and then added "That's pretty creepy." And grunted as several others smacked him, that's when Hatori spoke up to Akito, knowing how furious that he would be, but Akito just looked so, sorry all of the sudden.

"Akito, I invited the rest of the Sohma's for breakfast, I'm sorry." Hatori said eyeing Akito intently and seeing that H-She didn't even look a bit angry and the words that left her mouth surprised everyone, except Tohru of course, she'd been with the "new" Akito for a few hours and was already used to her.

"Oh that's alright, Tohru-chan and I made more then enough food for our whole family, is it okay if I change cloths first, maybe shower?" Akito asked and Tohru smiled, the world would be ending soon, unless Akito was just plotting to hurt them all again and they all suspected it, all but Shigure and Tohru.

"Of course it is, here come on I have some cloths you can uses and I'll show you the shampoo and conditioner, and towels are, and my brush if you don't mind." Tohru said smiling at Akito and leading her to the stairs, and Akito nodded and all eyes watched them ascend the stairs into the upper house.

"… That…was…Akito…the head of the Sohma family…its not true is it, that Akito's a girl." Yuki said looking up at Hatori for the answer but Hatori wasn't the one who confirmed or denied it, it was Shigure.

"Yes…its true…Akito is a woman." He said coolly, as if this was no big shock for him, and really it wasn't to him, but to everyone else it was.

**WITH AKITO AND TOHRU…**

Akito got in the shower and washed with some of Tohru's shampoo, feeling clean, and fresh, and just plain out brand new al together. Tohru stayed in the bath room and it turns out Akito, had the same breast size as her and Akito also borrowed some of her underwear, they fit fine. Tohru let her borrow a long skirt and one of her school shirts and they combed Akito's Hair out long and even if it wasn't really all that long, she looked good as it was. When it was all finished Tohru threw on some DO and would shower after breakfast and she and Akito went back to her room to talk while Tohru cleaned up her room and the others waited down stairs for the Zodiacs to arrive slowly. Tohru looked around at her bed and got a flash of Kyo being there when she woke up that morning and he didn't even have a shirt on. She knew it was wrong but she snuck a kiss on his forehead and ran her fingers through his orange hair, all the time while she was getting dressed looking at him cause he was so peaceful, and because she didn't want him to see her half naked. Now her bed was all messed up and she had to straighten something's out and talk to Akito for awhile, Akito had said she had something really important to tell her, and Tohru just figured she'd do something progressing while she talked. So she began moving about the room and looked at all the things that need to be done, and with a smile on her face, began to pick up her room.

"So Akito-chan what is it you need to talk to me about." Tohru said while pulling all her pillow case straight and beginning to make up her bed.

"…Tohru-chan…its about…Kyo." Akito said with her head turned away from Tohru, and Tohru paused and then stiffly went about what she was doing.

"Yes what about Kyo." Tohru said sweetly not noticing how stiff it had become in the room, only focusing on what it was that Akito had to tell her, and trying so hard to multi-task without hurting herself like she usually did.

"You know how Kyo attacked me last night." Akito began slowly knowing that it was going to be a very touchy subject for awhile and Tohru, she noticed, was trying to act tough, and Akito nodded in understanding it was hard to talk about since she'd cut Tohru's neck on accident.

"Yes…" She said pulling up the second sheet layer of her bed and crawling over to the other side and tucking the sheets behind the wall and smoothing out the wrinkles as she came back to the other side.

"Well, he wasn't supposed to be able to do that, he wasn't supposed to be able to go against me like that since he's bound by the curse, but he did do it…" Akito said pausing to make sure Tohru was understanding it all, and Akito felt bad for cutting her neck and cheek.

"Yes…" Tohru said slightly urging her on to tell her why this was important that she'd bring it up, she then pulled the third blanket up over her pillows and smoothing it out and last pulling the big thick comforter over the pillows as well.

"Well I think…I think… You broke the curse on Kyo." Akito said turning to look at Tohru's face and she had stopped and looked down at the bed, and she saw tears come to her eyes, which worried Akito, so she placed a hand on her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, please don't cry." She tried to sooth.

"I'm just s-so happy." Tohru said smiling up at Akito she'd wanted the curse broken on Kyo-kun fro a while and now it was real, he was free, finally, finally she could hold him in her arms and hold him for a long time not just a few second, finally it was all real.

"But…I'm not sure that the curse is broken off the other except…Kureno…he's been 'cursless' for a little while now." Akito explained to Tohru in her normal voice, it felt so good to feel free, to feel like she could finally be herself, to let go of all that her mother had piled up on her, all the hate, everything, it just felt so good.

"Oh! Kureno-san! Akito-chan I know this is not my place but its about Kureno-san! See my friend Arisa Uotani she really likes him and wants to see him and Kureno-san we think likes her also! I was wondering if it was okay for them to be together! …I know I'm being selfish but is it okay?" Tohru said bowing her head in shame and crossing her fingers, Akito's face went blank before she responded.

"I don't really see why not. If it will make Uotani and Kureno…but I feel bad because now,… because of me…Hatori and Kana-chan can't be together…I feel just awful." Akito said bowing her head and letting a tear slid down her check, she never meant to go so far as to hurt Hatori's eye, but she was so into the role, she even let her voice falter to a girls but she quickly remembered her place.

"Oh! Really that's wonderful! But…Kana-chan had her memory erased already…hmm…is there a way…to maybe get her memory back somehow…?" Tohru asked Akito solemnly in thought and then another thought hit her, Kisa and Hiro could to be together…and, and Haru and Rin could be together also, Everyone wins this one. (In my story Kana didn't get married she just forgot.)

"Yes…If I give him permission to re-gain her memory…he can do it in reverse so she forgets everything up until the point Hatori was supposed to erase her memory…that is only if Hatori really wants to." Akito said nodding to herself about that one, it would take her awhile to come out and say 'Hatori I'm sorry…you can let Kana have her memory back if you want, and just erase the incident with your eye, act like you never came to see me.'

"He will I'm sure he'll want to Akito, I'm so happy to see the real you Akito and I have so much to ask,…but I don't want to push it so we'll leave it for now alright?" Tohru stated but in an asking way, she had tears running down her cheeks freely and smiling so brightly, Akito was glad she'd let go of all her hate.

"Tohru-chan lets go down and have a nice breakfast and then I'll tell everyone that I'm sorry about all the things I've caused, I'm going to better from now on." And with that determination set, the two girls smiled and made there way downstairs, so much was to happen and so much need to be fixed that Akito knew she'd broken.

The girls brushed their hair, and with a smile turned to each other and linked arms, Tohru opened her bed room door and led herself and Akito out of the room, and they walked down the stairs arm and arm. As the two descended all of the Sohma's had arrived by then and when the two came down arms linked together, a smile on both faces, it took all of them, even Shigure to recognize that it was Akito, cold hearted Akito. All of the Sohma's eyes turned to stared at the ones who entered the room, every Sohma in the Zodiac was standing before Akito Sohma and Tohru Honda, puzzled and disbelieving. Shigure and many others had there disbeliefs about Akito changing to be a better person, but it was true Akito is a girl, that the new for certain, no one could say Tohru was on Akito's side, that wasn't possible, no Akito HAD to be playing with her mind, and none of them liked it on bit. Kyo was the one who stood up attempting to get Tohru away from Akito, before h-she did anything to there little Tohru, but to his disgust everyone turned his way and glared daggers, Two people, three people, four people, maybe five people, Kyo could throw off him, but not eleven people so he took a large step back. Kisa looked at Tohru as she passed and made a slight move forward while mumbling "Onee-chan." But Akito looked over at her with a blank expression and Kisa took a step back, but Akito stopped walking and bent down in front of Kisa, Kisa's knees knocked together in fear but she didn't step back or run. Akito smiled at her and got right up into her ear so no one else could hear what she had to say to the little girl, and everyone's blood boiled.

"Kisa, I know I've said a lot of horrible mean things to you, and I have done worse to you but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd be delighted to make up for it, and be a better person." Akito's voice was soft and calm, loving, and kind, no trace of cold or lying, and just like all children have there little instincts on things this was one of them, and she rapped her arms around Akito's neck and hugged her.

"Its okay Akito-sama…………I forgive you." Kisa said quietly back in Akito's ear and Akito pulled the little one too her more and let one tear roll down her cheek, it was one less person who she'd hurt, that no longer hated her for doing what she did, everyone went into shock, whatever Akito said it was good and Hiro was glad for once, no one but Kisa saw Akito shed that tear, and it would remain her secret.

"Another thing," Akito began in a more serious tone, and she was not right by Kisa's ear she was a little ways away from her, and she stated this loudly and clearly "No more calling me Akito-sama, I don't like it call me Akito-chan or just flat out plain Akito." This, Kisa knew applied to everyone in the room, could this possibly happen in one night…but then it was one night with Tohru, Tohru could do anything to a person for the better.

"Shall we go eat Kisa-chan!" Tohru called cheerily to the stiff room and Kisa looked up at Tohru from her hug with Akiyo, and just like the little girl she was, smiled, blushed, and reached her hands out for Tohru to pick her up, Akito stood up and Tohru bent down and hoisted Kisa into her arms, then began her way into the kitchen, "Come on Akito-chan and I made enough for everyone!" Tohru called over her shoulder, everyone followed stiffly something on everyone else's mind.


	3. I wanna hold you high and steel your pai

**Chapter 3: I wanna hold you high and steel your pain**

Breakfast was strange for the Zodiacs that morning, Akito, just last night had been a murderous guy with no heart and a tendency to tell everyone around him I hate you, but now this morning Akito was a girl, and she seemed to have a very big heart and a tendency to tell everyone how sorry she was about hurting them, it seemed the only ones she'd never really hurt before was Ritsu and, in a way, Haru. It just didn't seem right, most people thought Akito was going to be like this for a couple of days before saying something harmful but no one really knew, that Akito was dying, but she seemed so happy at the breakfast table that it was impossible to tell, and Tohru couldn't wait to tell Kyo that the curse was broken and all of the things that Akito had explained to her about the curse, it was so exciting she could barely keep herself from fidgeting in her chair. Wow everything was finally getting better for them, but it was only day one, and everyone has there problems, even Tohru, even Akito, some worse than others, but Tohru knew that soon she would have too meet Akito's mother, and that worried her severely. She shook it off at the moment and after thirty minutes or so regular conversation went on and everyone began to slowly get used to the knew Akito, after all she was much better to be around, but still suspicions rose and stayed in the minds of the adults, and Rin. Haru could tell when someone was changed and different, and it turns out Akito was, Hiro, after the Kisa incident, decided that it was true because Akito wouldn't go to such measures of change to get them all wrapped up in a plan, she wasn't that smart. Hopefully if Akito went to such measures, then they would catch it before hand who knew.

Tohru was anxious that morning to tell Kyo he was free from the curse, she continued to wiggle in her chair, and bounce up and down. Her smile was brighter this morning then it had been in a very, very long time and everyone noticed and they all tried as well to be cheerful but with Akito on their minds it was slightly difficult. Kisa and Hiro had a long talk about maybe asking if it was alright if they could be together or not but that would wait, they were not quiet ready for that. Haru glanced at Rin from time to time, wondering if she still wanted to stay broken up now, but go no response as she kept her eyes on someone else, Shigure. Shigure was talking cheerily with Ayame and Hatori, which Haru did not interrupt anyone, he was just too kind. Ritsu refused to talk expect for a few word here and there but nothing more, just was too scared of messing up. When breakfast finally came to an end some of the Sohma's were convinced that it was true but others wanted to continue to believe that Akito was pulling something on Tohru. Rin left the second she got the chance to get out of Shigure's house and headed her own way and Haru followed her, he wanted to tell her he still loved her, and with everything that had happened he still wanted to be with her, the two were so cute together. Yuki went up stairs and called Machi on his new cell phone, and he wanted to ask Akito if they could be together as well but choose to wait and see Akito's true intentions. Kyo didn't waste time in going to his spot that was most important to him, the roof.

Tohru smiled as she watched each person leave the house, she couldn't wait to tell Kyo, or show him, that he was free from the damn curse that had bound him and tore him apart. As Hatori and Ayame loaded up in the car with some of the breakfast she cooked she couldn't help but smile to herself, it was going to be a very good day. Akito helped Tohru clean up the mess they had all made at breakfast, everyone was starting to believe that Akito WAS different but hell some couldn't be sure quiet yet. After the last car pulled out Tohru raced up to her room to began to get ready to tell Kyo, you wouldn't think she need to make such a big deal out of it but, it was such a big event. She raced to her bath room, and began brushing her long locks of chocolate brown, and humming to herself she breathed in and out. She looked at herself in the bath room mirror, thinking she wasn't pretty but she would have to do for now. Her eyes flickered over to a drawer that she never opened and in it lied the necklace that her father had given her mother, and not to long after her mother had given it to her, she opened that drawer. **"It's a symbol of love, Tohru."** Her mother once said and as she pulled it out of the drawer it rested in she asked her self the question….did she love Kyo……as more than a brother? She pondered this as she walked down the hall and out onto the patio, her eyes looked over the latter, did she? Her hands trembled this time as she reached out to the cool grey metal and she began her way up slowly, did she? She pulled herself steadily on the roof and straightened her skirt, did she? She looked up and saw him staring out into nothing on do deep in thought with a serious look on his face, and his eyes burning with fear of something, she did.

"Kyo-kun!" She called over to the orange hair boy, who sat completely spaced out, he did not no he was freed from the curse like the others would, and Akito felt him be released the moment the damn curse was lifted from his body, it was such a _sad_ feeling.

She smiled wide and broad as she began bouncing with joy over to him, if she wasn't careful then she'd trip and spoil his big surprise, but he had a little surprise that he feared telling her with all his heart because what would she say about it. She thought about something and finally decided to tell him, along with the curse, that she has major feeling for him, feelings of love and longing. Little did she know he had feeling for her as well but he had no intention of telling them to her, none at all. He stared at her with burring crimson eyes that poured into her soul, and she looking so gently back at him with eyes that looked like a gentle blowing breeze, they contrasted deeply, but opposites attract they say. She came closer to him, moving step by step, as Kyo sat anxiously waiting for her to sit and talk with him about Akito and perhaps other things. She finally mad it over to him and plopped down next to him with a small thunk and sat on her knees, then with a sigh of contentment out stretched her arms behind her and gazed up at the blue, blue sky and a soft smile spread diligently over her lips. _She looks beautiful when she smiles like that_ Kyo thought also letting the corner of his lip twitch up slightly. Then something else hit Kyo, as the thought of something popped into his mind about the event prier to that day, about Kyoko's grave, he'd seen Tohru's grandpa and found out that the reason Tohru's grandpa called Tohru Kyoko, was because he was holding on to Kyoko. He'd also learned that the reason she talked so formally was because when she was younger some adults had been telling amongst themselves and had said that she had not been resembling Katsuya Honda at all. That ticked him. It really ticked him off.

"Hey Tohru…what was your father like? You say you don't remember him much but….do you?" Kyo asked and he almost wished he didn't because of those eyes, she turned away from him with wide shocked, no longer blue, gray eyes, but it had been bugging him.

"W-Well my face doesn't resemble him much…she smiled then and looked at Kyo b-but well I heard I talk somewhat like him…actually very much…like him! Even Mom said so…" She looked away from him then satisfied with her reaction to the question, completely thrown off.

"Then…that must make you happy." Again her eyes went to huge round circles the size of plates and she turned away from Kyo completely stunned and afraid she had no way of saying something back and this time she couldn't smile for Kyo.

"It's a lie…there's no resemblance…no resemblance at all…because there's no resemblance I'm just mimicking his manner of speech… In truth I had thought of my father as a…_villain._ Even though I defiantly remember…even though its vague, still that he'd been kind, the things he gave me…even though I remember properly…even so maybe he'd come to take mom away…I'd thought….so I wanted to get her attention…I wanted her to be with me…I wanted to keep her here…because I didn't want to be left behind, I wanted to reassure myself that I would do anything…that is…that I so easily made my father the villain…that for my own sake…I would let go of absolutely any promise…I'm the worst." She threw her head in her knees then and out right sobbed, her eyes were shocked wide and tears came spilling down them.

Kyo couldn't believe he'd actually done that too her but the conversion with her grandpa had made him want to so badly, he wanted to know who's shaped Tohru into the person she is today. He'd didn't know that when Katsuya had first died Kyoko had ignored Tohru's existence completely, only thinking about her own grief. Tohru had been shut out for many weeks and her grandpa had to come over or that little girl with big blue eyes would have starved to death. Not to long after the weeks Kyoko was staring out the window (A/n: Yes this happened in the actual manga!) and she saw Katsuya in her vision and so she stood up and "followed" him out the house, she even shut the door behind her. Tohru watched with frightened eyes as her mother left her alone, praying that her mother would come back to her. Kyoko had walked a long way with glazed eyes and a broken heart until she came to a bridge and she looked over the side and in that water she saw Katsuya. She smiled wide and began to fall into the side and then "MAMA!" A little girl screamed but I wasn't Tohru, it was just another little girl talking to her own mother. Kyoko watched with wide eyes as the mother smiled down at her daughter and took the girl by the hand and lead her away from the bridge more than likely back to her home. Kyoko turned her eyes in the direction she had just come from, and took off in a dead run for home, thinking _Tohru…had did you get meals…that's right Oji-chan came by a few times but other than that…_ She panted and breathed out as she rushed up to her own door. With all her might she flew open the door and stared down as Tohru looked up sleepily, smiled, and said in a quiet voice "welcome back." And with tears in her eyes Kyoko scooped her up and rocked back and forth telling her over and over "I'm so sorry." And Tohru bagan talking like her father from then on. Kyo bowed his head…he just couldn't tell her that he'd…but his thoughts cut off from there as he looked at Tohru and took his sweater off, rapped her in it and was able to hug her as long as skin never touched skin. (A/N: He dosen't know remember…)

"I'm sure that your mom…defiantly…understood…without a dought…believe me…defenitly…" Kyo said as her kept down his own tears and Tohru bagan to sob even more in his arms as she let his words sink in, maybe she did, but it still hurt for her to have put her father in as a villain.

"Do you…think so?" She asked him, not even realizing that the curse was broken and that she could actually hug him instead of using a cloth, both people were to dizty to even understand what was going on, being alone was a very scary feeling, that's what had made Akito do all of those things she did.

"Yes…say what you want I wont be disillusioned…I've…I've been talking about something so upsetting…I'm sorry…" Kyo said stroking her hair as she looked on the sweater with wide eyes, he, he had said just what she'd need to hear in such a soft tone that Tohru snuggled closer to him.

"Come with me…" She said standing up completely forgetting why she had come up on the roof in the first place and held her hand out for Kyo to take so she could pull him up, and grabbed her hand but lifted himself up so as not to pull her down, and as she dropped her hand the two slid down each other and she began walking across the roof.

Kyo watched her dark brown hair flowing in the breeze behind her and the shimmer of tears that glistened off her check, that he had caused her such tears, he hated it when she cried. But he'd brought it on himself and he just wanted her stop crying for good because if she cried when he was going to be locked up he'd never forgive himself…would he still get locked up? With Akito being the way h-she was now would Kyo still be locked away from the world? Never again to look at that smile or to her face linger on, never again to taste her beautiful cooking, or smell it when he came in from training in the mornings, drink out of the milk cartoon, fight with Yuki, call Shigure a dirty pervert, run from Kagura, have another summer with her…tell her that he…but he stopped himself. He watched her turn to him and smile and on instinct he began towords the side of the roof as she climbed down and onto the grass, he couldn't help but watch her as tears formed in his eyes, never to see that porcilan face in the mornings, would he be locked away? He began his climb down, jumping half way off the latter and watching Tohru as she began inside the house. She turned and smiled at him as she slide the paper door open and he followed her inside the house and wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve. She began in the kitchen where Shigure was still reading the paper and smiled down at him, he looked up and smiled also before going back down to his paper, Kyo watched them and Tohru began up the stairs to her room. He followed as silently as a cat is when catching its prey, and as they enterd her bed room Akito was sitting sitting on the bed looking at Tohru's picture of everyone together, and her eyes were sad and so happy as she placed it down and Tohru bowedher head.

"Akito-chan, can Kyo-kun and I please talk for a moment…?" She asked sweetly and looked at her mothers picture as Akito stood up and hugged Tohru and brushed past Kyo with a nod and Kyo glared at Akito, he still hated her no matter what changes she made.

Kyo watched as Akito moved out of the room quickly and went to down stairs where Shigure was down the hall with quiet foot steps, what was she planning? Tohru wasn't suspicious of Akito as she moved to her bed and straightened it out deep, deep in thought, he didn't want to disturb her, she looked so seriouse with her eyes a little hard and her mouth in line not a smile, it was so cute. He did however turn around and shut the door behind them so that they would be left on there own terms not wanting other's to listen in to what she had to say to him. After finishing her little task of brushing out her bed so it was straight she then glanced over at her mothers picture, and she stared at it for a long time. As Tohru watched her mother's picture, as if it was going to move to harm her or Kyo, or as if it contained something so sad, she moved with tip toes over to it, and let a few tears slide down her face. She picked it up with one hand so with all the care she could used the other to flip open the back of the picuture and two pices of paper slide out from underneath them. She pulled them out from behind her mother and with glazed eyes and shaking hands, handed them over to Kyo. He took them with a small smile trying to get her to feel a little more comfortable with him, but she continued to cry so Kyo looked down at the pictures in his hand. One was of a younger looking Tohru with short hair, and a winter coat on in an embrace with her father smiling so happily, and the second one was of just her father, he had a hair cut like Kyo's but his hair was dark brown like Tohru's and he was very handsome. He looked back up her, she had her head bowed and she was looking at him through a small parting in her hair.

"Its so like you to have a picture." Kyo said looking down at the picture's and letting his eyes remember Katsuya as much as possible, he then looked back up at her and with a small grunt he handed her back the picture's of her father, and she placed them back behind her mother, out of sight.

"Yes…Kyo-kun…thank you so much for letting me cry like that…I didn't mean to cause you such trouble…" Tohru said and bowed again before standing up straight and smiling, Kyo bobbed her lightly on the head and smiled himself as Tohru headed down stairs to see Akito and Shigure and then Kyo followed her down, maybe she'd tell him…eventually.

**See you cursed zodiacs… END CHAPTER!**

Well to my reviewers-

Erika- well I'm a big fan of Kyo too keep reading plz

Jah98- Yes in the actual manga Akito turns out to be a girl go to  to read the rest of the series.

Twilight sea- Here you go!

Someone- Yes a girl! Have you finished the damn series! She didn't change in five seconds…in my story she had never wanted to be like that to the zodiace…if you had of actually read it you would not have commented on that. She is not a unicorn lover!

Moonflower- here tis this Do you have an accont because if you do I have read a lot of your stories!

AKITO. At The Disco- heh for you…LOVE the name…panic at the disco rocks!

REVIEW OR I'LL DELETE THIS STORY…thanks to those who care enough to review…


	4. good night and now goodbye

**Chapter 4: Good night and now good bye**

Four days passed with the Sohma's and Tohru, Akito finally went back to main house where commotion was going on because of the events that had passed while she was at Shigure's house. No one was quiet sure what was up from down when Akito came back because, hell, what it seemed like to them was in one single night, crying and venting her world frustration out had fixed all her problems and made him, into a kind hearted, her, but that wasn't exactly the case, in fact it was completely wrong in all aspects. Every time Akito had ever hurt one of her Zodiacs or anyone that she'd known to be a good person at all, she'd locked herself away from the world, cooped up in her room, and bawled, all alone, to a box with her "father" in it she'd cried, she'd cried, and cried, and cried, and from all the crying she did she made herself very, very sick. After throwing up and sobbing her heart out she'd always lock the others out, and thus her body became very weak to the point that she had to stop seeing her zodiacs as much as possible, but that night with Tohru something had changed in her, she had cried her heart out, just like always, but this time someone was listening and comforting her, and this time she had felt relived after crying, not sick like dying, it changed her, and she liked the way it felt, to hear such comforting words to someone so undeserving as herself, she decided then to take good care of her zodiacs, helping them along, and making reasonable decision's and now Kyo was free from his curse, that be the first thing she'd do right. She would let Kyo and Tohru find happiness together, both loved the other so uncontrollably that they didn't even know it, it was so cute. Akito turned her head to stare out the window, the sun was shining brightly down on the little estate, creating an echoing effect, and from inside at her normal window, and she stood then and opened up her back paper door, and stepped out into the sunshine. She was tired of staring at the sun from inside and never reaching the warmth she wanted it to reach her face and warm her from her face down to her toes, and that's exactly what it did.

Tohru looked out stared up at the bright shining sun, shutting her eyes as the sun shown down and sparkled off her face, new days are strange they say after all, and today was a brand new day, for her, and for Akito as well, both could feel the other, heads up to the sun, basking in its light, warming themselves from the cold rain. Tohru's brown locks flowed gracefully at her sides, gently dancing with the light summer breeze, and her eyes moved down to glance timidly over the fresh summer flowers and her smile widened tremendously, that same smile she always had lighting up her glorious figure, painted sweetly across her smooth red lips, it could make the rain go away like the sun seemed to do. She herself in general could make the rain go away if she wanted to, all she had to do was tell the clouds how they were need else where, and tell the sun how it was need here and now, and the clouds would flee to rain on anyone but her, and the sun would jump up high and shine with all its might just to see its reflection in her smile, because her smile's brightness rivaled that of the sun. If you looked up Caring, Kindness, Loving, Optimistic, Happy or any other word related in the least bit to something that is yellow, Tohru Honda would be next to it, she was a fallen angel working her way to get her wings back and join the holy one's right side, where she belongs, at least that's what the Sohma's thought of her, the Sohma's and her two best friends. She kept her smile bright on her face as she made her way back into the tall two story house, she stopped and decided to enter but to go around back and sit on the roof and bath in the sun light, so she reeled back from the door and glided her way to the back of the brown old Japanese style house. She worked her way to the latter and began a quick ascend up the piece of brown, and up onto the roof, where she bounced across the roof top to the center where she plopped down and stretched her hands out behind her head and closed her eyes, smiling in the warmth of the sun. And before she knew what was happening Tohru's blue eyes were close and she was drifting off into a very peaceful sleep.

**_Good night…_**

_**Sleep tight…**_

_**No... more… tears…**_

_**End… now… mourning…**_

_**I'll… be here…**_

_**And when… we say good night**_

_**Dry… your… eyes**_

_**Because… we… say… good night**_

_**And now… good bye**_

_**We say… good… night**_

_**And now… we say… good… bye…**_

"Mom!" Tohru's eyes snapped open and she laid where ever she was when she'd fallen asleep, and with a jolt she sat up eyes wide as she looked around frantically for what she had thought was her mother's voice, no, she knew was her mother's voice, she looked around on the roof and everything came rushing back to her like a wave of memories if you've ever waken up and gone where am I, The Sohma's, Car wreck, Akito, Hatori, Cooking, School, Hana, Uo, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, everything just suddenly and she sighed but then her ears twitched as the lingering of the piano was heard over the hill.

"Mom." Tohru whispered and stood up and looked over at the glowing of the sunset, it was beautiful, the sun was a golden jewel over the horizon and there were red and yellows enthusing its beauty, it touched the horizon line just right and over the roof her face's smile was lost, and the song was herd in the wind, it was soft, almost un a, like a lingering whisper but it was fading with the last note and she knew then, her mother was telling her something.

"Good night, good bye." Tohru whispered and let tears spill over the edges of her pale cheeks, she knew this was coming, this moment, she knew it was going to come sooner or later, when she would have to let her mother go, and be free of the "ever lasting life" she craved, and she slinked to her knee's as more tears climbed over the edges of her pale cheeks, and finally, for the first time in two years, let her mother go, and move on, because Tohru had to sometime.

Her eyes widened as a hand placed its self on the back of her head and hugged her from behind and all she could make out of it was "I love you…thank you………for……letting……go." The faint whisper and then the pressure was gone completely and the fain lingering of the song still held up in the air as Tohru stood from her spot on the roof once more and watched at the sun disappeared below the green tree's and lit up the land and the clouds were set just right, just right that her eyes caught the shape of a enormous heart but when she looked harder Tohru could make out large angel wings, all this time, holding her mother close, never wanting to truly accept that she was gone, wanted her to always be right there, and never breaking any promise's but she could only break, and keep so many promises was the horrible truth and this one was a horrible truth. She had to finally accept fully that her mother was gone, and she had made her mother a promise, she had promised to love her mother above all else and think of her every single day of every hour, and no matter what hold on to her, keep her close, save her, love her, but she'd broken that promise long ago. She could no longer love her mother above all else, she loved someone else beyond and above all now, and if she held onto her past anymore now, she just might stop moving at all. She sat back down on the roof and looked out to the on coming dots in the sky, as they began to appear one by one she had made a choice. If Tohru ever wanted to moved forward in the future she had to stop dwelling on the past, or else she would never grow, she would always be sad, and missing her mother, she didn't want that, so she had to stop dwelling. She tried to remember the song but it just wouldn't come to her then, and as the night pressed on the stars lit up the sky with a faint glow of white. She was so entranced by them that when someone placed there hand on her forehead the didn't notice for several moments, her gaze stayed mesmerized with stars, and when she finally took notice she leaped backwards and made a loud BOOM sound.

"Hey, calm down, sorry didn't mean to scare ya." His voice was like a smoothing rumble and her nerve's calmed at the sound of it, he turned his gaze again back to the girl and let his hair fall gently over his face and a small startled blush flew over his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Kyo I was just looking at the stars is all, and I kinda got carried away." Tohru said frantically and jumped up from her place on the roof, her legs were stiff but she pulled down into a low, as she did so Kyo was sitting down and the two rammed into each other and Tohru came toppling over one side and Kyo on the other, but neither one hit the other they both were spread out along side the roof.

"I'm so sorry!" They both shouted sitting up and looking at each other, both of them had there hand placed over the spot that had been so roughly abused but the other, or more like, abused by the roof and after staring at each other for a moment, crimson burning into cool blue, they turned away blushing like mad, yup both in love with the other, they just didn't know it.

"Well you n-need to come inside…its getting late now…and you should probably sleep." He said calmly and stood then, "Besides," He stretched his arms high above his head and yawned long an loud, and with and exasperated sigh let his arms flop back down to his sides.

"Yeah" Tohru said nodding rapidly still blushing like mad and scrambling to her feet as quickly as possible and making her way over to the edge, Kyo hot on her heels, and they began the slow climb down the latter and began there silent blushing walk into the house, Tohru had completely forgotten about Kyo being freed from the curse and Kyo didn't even know it, so both were blind to it.

The two teens kept there heads bowed and away from each other, and each time their eyes crossed from the side they'd bow there heads blushing madly again, it was so cute to see them both blush. As the two made their way into the house, where a cold chill ran up there spine and Tohru got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, a bad feeling that something was wrong, or that she had forgotten something, but she didn't know what exactly, so for the time being she ignored it and focused on the climb up stairs. Kyo also felt like he was missing something very important, he couldn't quiet put his finger on it but his instincts were running like crazy, and his stomach was doing flips this way and that, but he decided to shake it off and watch Tohru to make sure she didn't come tumbling down the stairs. The two rose up the stair's and out of the small hall way that the stairs so stiffly resided in, and into the hall leading to there bed rooms. Kyo and Tohru walked down the long, narrow path way and Kyo took Tohru to her bed room door, and opened it for her. She turned her head big blue eyes shining up on him and his deep crimson eyes burning with passion down on her, Kyo leaned in, his head bent in for the kill, and Tohru leaned up head ready to take the final blow when, Kyo stopped suddenly and blushed madly. What was he doing, almost kissing Tohru, but when he saw that she had leaned up and closed her eyes, hoping and waiting, denying her that kiss was almost a sin, and he thought, Damn. Her eyes stayed tightly shut as she anticipated his lips hoping that her first kiss would beautiful and romantically, and that she was doing the right thing by waiting for him, and she waited. Kyo stared down at her angelic face and a smile crossed his lips as he bent down, his breath tickled her lips and in on swift cat-like motion, stole the girls first kiss, and gave up his first, but it was amazing. Kyo's heart leaped up into his throat and his face was the color of roses. Tohru's heart raced the speed of light, and her face was bright pink, like her bed room. She opened her eyes and looked at Kyo, wishing she could hug him, but wait a minute, she could now. Her arms stretched out and just as they did Kyo took off down the hall to his room, and slammed the door, and she felt hurt. For the first time in a long time, she bowed her and clasped her hands together and went to the window of her bed room, and wished with all her heart to find the strength to tell Kyo he was free from the curse. With that she stripped her cloths from her body and replaced them with knew ones, and crawled in bed, and with tears glisten in her eyes she fell into a deep, nightmare filled sleep.

Kyo crawled in bed that night and laid his head down to sleep, he looked up at his ceiling and titling his back a little bit more looked out the back of the window, there were stars out side, but clouds were rolling in and taking over the night sky. He sighed quietly to himself and turned over to his side and looked at the side of his bed and let his hand hang off slightly so it crossed the barrier and the floor. He had a traditional style Japanese bed, a pallet with some thick blankets and a very light pillow, but it was comfortable enough for him to sleep on. Yuki had one in his room also, it was rolled up every morning and put into the closet by Yuki himself, while Kyo just left his a mess out on the floor, forgotten and un cared for. His Orange hair was messed up a little as it laid flatly on the side of his face and it tossed slightly out of his eyes so he could look at his plain Jane room without any trouble at all. He let another exasperated sigh escape his lips but this one was long and annoyed, God he loved Tohru. He touched his lips slightly where he had bent down to kiss her and then, like a scaredy cat, run off from her, what a total loser. He sighed once more and let this sigh linger long and hard before flipping his head up again and looking out on to his dresser drawer. Flashes of the day they had begun moving Shigure's books to let him have his own room, why the hell did he need his own room any way? All he had in it anyway was a small pallet, a dresser with few items and his school cloths, and the only other thing in the room was himself, he could just sleep on the roof, or better, in the living room on bad nights? He didn't need his own room, Oh well he had his own room and he would never complain out loud, he thought about what he would do to avoid Tohru tomorrow, she probably didn't want to see him any way. As his eyes fluttered closed and sleep took his body one thought was in mind, one thought, and one thought only, Tohru, Tohru I love you and I want to wake up to your smiling, joy filled face.


	5. What can come of dream's

Chapter 5: What can come of dreams…

She turned over side ways in her sleep, thrashing about in the most horrible way, and then she turned again, thrashing another way, and then again, tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat poured down her porcelain cheeks where she should not have even gotten out of bed that day after the incident which resulted in her throat being cut open. The covers tangled and moved and curved as she tossed about until the covers flung out from under her body entirely and soon after her eyes opened wide and she jolted up ward in her bed, her wide blue eyes searching her room, her heart was racing off the wall, and her breath was going the speed of light. Her eyes flickered to her dresser, then to her door, then to her closet, then to the part of her bed that led to under it, it was only a dream, a nightmare nothing more. Her hand placed across her chest as she heaved it up and down, catching the air around the room, and trying to calm her self down the best she could, but only managing to calm herself down enough to think about the dream again, and she remembered Kyo being drug out of the house by the past heads of the family, they were white goats with red eyes and fangs, and a snarling laugh, and they had floated in and taken Kyo away to be locked up in that room, where he would die, and never again see the outside world. Her eyes went as wide as they could get and tears began to spill over her cheeks, she threw the covers off her entangled legs and lepta off her bed with speed that she never new she had ever possessed, and was yanking the door open before you could say 'Tohru, honey its okay'. She looked out into the dark looming hall way and she gulped and pressed her hand to the wall, she knew she was being utterly silly, but she would take a peek in, just a peek to make sure that everyone was alright, make sure Kyo was alright.

Her hands slid across the wall and moved in a circle as she examined it, and a thought of random came to her, what was she going to cook for breakfast tomorrow, but then it was late at night, now was not the time to be thinking of such a thing. Her hand rested on the wall, stopping its movement, and she began to move her legs, walking out into the dark hall way, making her way down to the room Kyo would be peacefully sleeping in, and then she sighed, she was being stupid, so she turned on her heel's and began her way to the stairs instead. Her hair was lopsided now and tangled up in her tight, silk red night gown, that came up to only about the top of her knee's, it also had a very low V neck in it, but it was absolutely beautiful on her. She grasped the railing and began her descend down the stairs, making her way to the kitchen. She held both hands out at arms length, moving cautiously through the living room until she reached to back of the couch, where she traveled down the side, using it for support until she reached the kitchen and walking into it. The back of her hair stood on end as she entered the dark room, and her hands shook as she searched the wall for a light, or something so she could see. Something soft and warm grasped her hand and guided it to the light and flipped it on with her, she stared at a hand that was laying over her and she turned her head to wipe around, coming nose to nose with none other then Kyo Sohma himself, and as she gazed into his eye's she smiled and a few tears slide gracefully down her face, and Kyo began to freak out because she just suddenly started bawling.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything its just that you looked lost so I wanted to help." He panicked as the tears flowing down the girls face continued in a faster pace and his eyes went wide, he opened his mouth to say he was sorry again but Tohru beat him to it as she spoke first.

"Oh-Kyo-kun its alright you just s-startled me that's all." Innocent enough but from the look on her face he would say it was something else so he smiled at her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Well I was just getting some water that's all, why are you up so late Tohru?" He asked in a smooth rumbling voice, as he with drew his hand from her face to stare lovingly in those deep pool's of pure blue, and innocence, but her face turned pale and her head moved down so her hair covered her eyes.

"No reason…" She said quietly, so quietly that the sound nearly echoed off the walls of the house, Kyo knew something was wrong with the girl in front of him, she was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but that was not working out for her so well, man Kyo felt horrible.

"Tohru tell me what's the matter, I'll listen to you, you know I will." Kyo's voice was soothing and Tohru's hands flew over her face and she began to feel more hot tears rolling down her face, and then not to long after, she broke down and out right sobbed, Kyo grimaced as she hit the floor crying.

"O-oh Kyo…" she sobbed loudly trying to hold back the flowing tears but it was no use, Kyo bent down and a wave of anger hit him, he felt himself tense and clenched his fists, and a blush came over his face, now was not the time to be mad at whatever it was hurting Tohru.

"Oh Kyo, I had a bad dream. I-It was about my mother, before the car accident." She wailed as quietly as possible, he tensed at the mention of Kyoko Honda, and she noticed it but figured it was probably about her talking of her dead mother.

"Shh…its alright, it was just a dream, not a big deal okay." He soothed her in his deep low voice that was only his, and she began to slowly relax, Kyo was helping her out, and not even knowing it, so he gently petted her hair, soothing her more then before.

"I-I just can't go back to sleep now, thinking about mom, its scary." Guilt over washed him, un-denying guilt, if he told her, would she believe him, and would she still at least be friend's with him, another blush flew over his face, he remembered kissing her in the hall, how soft and warm her lips had been, how they- _not the time_. He thought angrily.

"Well y-you could come sleep in my room, or I can sit in your room till you fall asleep again, if that's alright with you." Kyo looked at her again, and she suddenly flung herself to him, latching herself on his waste, and he waited for the poof, but this time, no such luck, he stayed human, and his eyes went wide.

"T-Tohru…" He was so confused at the moment and she looked up at him, smiling brightly and lovingly thought her tear's nodding to him, and telling him that this was not a dream, his eye's swelled and tear's ran freshly down them, and h stood up, leaving Tohru dazed.

He stood on his own two feet, shaking as tear's ran down his cheek's and a smile grazed his lips once again, he knew he felt different somehow, and now he knew how. He looked down at his arm, staring blankly at the piece of jewelry that laid on his wrist, and his finger's intertwined with it, and messed with it. He was no longer cursed, he was free, finally, after all this time, he was set free. He was not going to be locked away in that horrible dark room, until he died, like all the cat's before him, he was going to be out walking about, and die a happy person, free. It felt so good to finally hug Tohru, and if this was a dream, he was going to make it last. Tohru stared at him blankly from the floor, and her smile was small again, and he looked at her and smiled, closing his eye's and fiddling with the bead's once more. His grip tighten tremendously and he thought with a sad smile _Shishou…, Tohru..., Mother…, and all the cat's before me…, thank you for everything and I will not uses my freedom in vain, and with that, this is for all of you._ With all of the strength Kyo tore the bead' from his arm, he didn't just pull it off his arm, he yanked it on his wrist, breaking the string and sending the tiny ball's of bone and painted on blood in every direction, and they fell making a clattering noise. He didn't pick them up, he didn't whoop in joy, he didn't turn and kiss Tohru, he stood there, smiling and crying. Tohru stood then, and she rapped her arm's around Kyo's shoulder's and pulled him to her, smiling to herself the whole time, but later she knew she would come and pick up the bead's and put them away, Kyo might regret it if she didn't. He turned in her arm's and embraced her lovingly and in one swift motion swept her off her feet, and kissed her passionately.

"K-Kyo." She moaned between breath's and Kyo began his way up the stairs, lips still locked in the kiss.

"Tohru…" He murmured into her mouth as the kiss deepened and Kyo slid his tong in Tohru's mouth, she moaned loudly and he smiled through the kiss, her moan's were a sweet melody playing softly to his ears.

He opened the door to his room, and moved in, shutting it with his foot, still kissing the one love of his life, and she kissed him back just as forcefully. He moved her to press tightly up against the wall, moving his head to be in since, the kiss becoming more passionate. Tohru rapped her legs around Kyo's waist and pulled him as close as she could get him to her, he was a bit startled but continued to kiss her anyway. Her hands moved around his neck and she began running her finger's through, his beautiful orange hair. He pulled her away from the wall, and laid her down gently on the bed, kissing her lips and taking in what was happening. He pulled away and stared down into her shining blue eye's that looked hurt because he stopped, and he smiled again, bending down, and starting the kiss up all over again. He began to run his hand's over the curves of her body, and all over. She gasped in his mouth but continued to kiss him anyway, not caring at the moment. Kyo looked back at Tohru, breaking the kiss to stare back in her beautiful eye's, should he go on, what did she want. She looked back in Kyo's eye's, what did she want? She wasn't ready for this yet, not sex, not yet, and it showed on her face, so he stopped staring at her breast's and kissed her one last time, there tong's doing hardcore battle and he finally flopped down beside her, pulling her too him. His first _real_ kiss, and her's too, they were in bliss, and that was from just kissing each other!

"Kyo-kun…" She sighed contently and snuggled into his chest, and pulled the cover's up over the both of them, and Tohru didn't make any movement to crawl off Kyo, she was comfortable and so was he, both smiled brightly.

"Yeah?" He said, running his hand through her hair and placing his arm's around her back after, holding her protectively, god he felt needed.

"Thank you." And with out another word said her eye's closed and she began to slowly drift off into a long peaceful slumber, all Kyo could do was smile down at the love in his arm's.

"Good night, Tohru." He said, love full in his voice, and his heart was high, he closed his eye's tightly and then relaxed, with out another word, he began drifting off into a peaceful sleep, holding Tohru, praying to wake up to her face, and all the while think one thing and one thing only.

_I love you, I love you so much._ And he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Illuminates you tear staine face

Chapter 6 Illuminate your tear stained face

Bright orange hair covered over the sleepy eyes of the male figure whose arms were curled up tightly in his fluffy white pillow. He had slept the best night he could manage in a long while, with his Tohru by his side. He turned over in the bed sleepily, noticing the presence of his beloved on missing from his side. Curling up into a tight ball much similar to a rolley polley, he snoozed harder in his sleep. His hair was in every direction of the pillow he was sleeping soundly on, his dreams and thoughts filled with nothing but a certain brown hair, blue-eyed girl. He turned over again in his sleep muttering things about himself and Tohru being lovers and together forever. That was until a loud scream came from down stairs and sent Kyo flying out of the bed and down the stairs faster then a cheetah could run. He came down, his red eyes filled with sleep, and confusion that is until he stepped onto the first floors ground.

"Wha…" Kyo looked to the ground and his eyes cleared around him, and time stopped dead.

His eyes widened more then they ever had before, and the pupils shrunk to small nail head sizes. He stood in the entranceway of the staircase, staring down at the liquid on the ground that covered where he had stepped. His eyes dared to follow the trail of liquid down the hall, only to find that it turned the corner and he could not see where the source was from. Slowly he stepped back onto the staircase, keeping himself as balanced as he could, but this was too much. What was going on? He stumbled and fell backward onto the steps in shock, completely unable to move an inch. Slowly he began to crawl up the stairs, still staring down at the liquid that now would forever plague his mind. One step, slowly up, two steps, slowly up, three steps. Slowly up…almost four. A loud scream came again from the living room, and this time he stood up. That was the familiar voice.

"Tohru…" Kyo called in a choked voice, holding down the fear that truly passed in and out and through his thoughts.

He made his way down the steps he had slowly climbed up, trying his best to avoid the liquid that was on the ground, but most of his attempts were in vein. He ended up stepping in the liquid, which made his fear only worsen. The knots that had twisted themselves in his stomach were pinching and thrashing around, he knew that he couldn't escape. Where was all of it coming from. His back clung to the wall, his back pressed as firmly as he could get it to press against the wall. Nothing in the world like this had ever happened to him, he was wondering if Tohru was alright. He swallowed his fear into the back of his throat as he made his way to the end of the hall, the hall that after today would never have a time. All the time that had once existed in this hall way was forever to be forgotten, and would forever be no more. In this house, it seems that this hall had come to the end and beginning of time. He turned the corner, and his eyes went cat slit again. There was Tohru, tearstains on her shirt, leaning over the body of Yuki Sohma. She was clinging to the body, and crying over it. Blood was smudged on her face.

"Kyo! Go call Hatori! Hurry! Please Yuki needs help!" She begged him, her voice rigged and chocked with tears, but Kyo did not move from his spot. He knew that Yuki was far beyond dead.

Kyo had stepped into a pool of blood on his way down the stairs, and the red that traveled down the stair would stay in his mind. He moved over to Tohru, trying to pull her off of the body. He stared at Yuki's body, muttering something about a stupid rat that could protect himself. He tried pulling Tohru away from the body, but she fought him with her arm. "He's not dead! He needs help!" Tears were rolling down those porcelain cheeks of hers, and she had blood across her cheek and all over her cloths. Yuki had been stabbed multiple times in the heart, and Kyo didn't know how long he had been there. The knife was laying off to the side, completely bloodied up. Slowly Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru, she need to get away from the body. She pushed at him with all her might, hitting him some too, and clung as tightly as she could to Yuki's body. "CALL HATORI!!!" She sobbed and tried throwing him off of her, Kyo couldn't stand to see her like this. Tears came to his eyes as he finally ripped her away from Yuki's body and brought her over to the couch.

"Tohru, that's enough!" He yelled over her sobbing and screaming and she began to hit him with her fists, that's when Kyo noticed a hand in the door way of the kitchen.

"He's not dead! He's not dead! Don't tell me he's dead!" Kyo stood up, with the same wide horrified expression as he made his way over to the kitchen door.

Tohru jumped up from the couch and ran over to Yuki's body, she dropped to her knee's on top of him and began shaking him, calling his name. "Come on Yuki-kun, were going to go to the park today with Kisa and Hiro remember. If you want to go wake up. Come on wake up!" She yelled, but it was no use, the body did not move and inch. The only thing that existed was Yuki's gray eyes that shown with his dying horror. Kyo looked on ahead of himself at the hand that was in the door, he turned in the corner slowly, only to find that there was just a hand there. A hand that had been cut off with blood surrounding it at the severed end. He turned to find himself face to face with Shigure's head, and that's it, Shigure's head. His head was dripping blood and was pinned to the wall by a knife in his forehead. His body was on the ground not to far from the hand, and blood soaked the walls and there was an obvious struggle that had gone on between Shigure and his attacker. Slowly Kyo backed out of the room, and then he ran over to the phone. Quickly he dialed the number 9-1-1.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A women's voice said sweetly over the phone and angrily Kyo began in a fast voice.

"There's been a murder! I need police here now!" He shouted and the women must have become serious because her voice was no longer happy, or sweet and calm.

"Give us your address and will send a team over right away." Kyo gave her the address of his home, his name, and the names of the ones that had been murdered.

The police arrived 10 minutes later and had the place blocked off from anyone entering or exiting. They automatically helped Tohru out and kept her as calm as they could and asked Kyo all the questions. He answered as many of them as he could, and eventually Hatori got called and was informed and he came over immediately to take Tohru and Kyo away from the horrific seen of the two bodies. The two bodies of the people whom had been with them through everything that had gone on, and the two people whom Kyo had never really thought about dying and now they were. Now that they were actually gone, there was nothing in his heart but sorrow. Tohru was still convinced that neither one of then was dead, even though both were. If there was ever a time that Kyo had wanted to take back all the times he had wished the stupid rat dead, it would be now. The police had cleaned up everything that had gone on, but now the question was this, who killed Yuki and Shigure Sohma? Akito first popped up in Kyo's mind, but then again Akito was back at the Main house. He didn't do it and there was no way Tohru did it. Of course then who.

Nothing was stolen from the home, it was just plain out murder, What had Shigure and Yuki been doing up so early anyway? The car ride too the main house was a long one, and time was no longer of the essence. But deep down they people sitting in the car, sorrowed and all of them reduced to tears, knew that deep down the world never stopped turning. Not even for the ones whose death was in the family.

The funeral for Yuki Sohma and Shigure Sohma was held three days later. Tohru was brought along as a family member and it seemed as if the whole world was crying too. That same happy blue eyed girl was forever lost as she threw flowers on the grave of Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma, but she smiled slightly. The funeral of Shigure Sohma and Yuki Sohma was never to be forgotten because that morning the sun was shinning brighter then it had been in a long while it seemed as if. But when the funeral began, clouds loominated of the Church and the once happy day of sun shine and flowers was gone. The clouds loomed over head as Machi and Tohru cried none stop through out the whole funeral and continued crying through and through all the day. And as they bordered the limo to go to the burial place of the loved ones, Kyo held onto Tohru tightly. As they're tears mixed with one another's, the rain began to pour down on top of the limo. The bodies were being transferred in the back of the car that was in front of them. Kyo was crying, and the world was crying too. Finally when they arrived on the burial sight, Tohru made her final acceptance. And on that day, around the bodies of Yuki and Shigure Sohma, the rain and tears seemed to never come to an end.

There I updated! I actually did this because someone private messaged me and I'll try to update more often then not!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

GOD DAMMIT FUCKING REVIEW!!!


	7. Lemon

Chapter 7 Blood Drops On Roses

When the three people sitting desperately in a red mustang began their long drive away from Shigure's and Yuki's funeral, none of them could speak. The rain continued to pitter across the window and roof of the car, all was quiet. The world around the Sohma's had been plunged into a dark hole of confusion and frustration. Hatori stared back at the two teens through his center mirror, watching them with tired eyes. Tohru was curled up in Kyo's lap, she hadn't stopped crying through and through all of the time. From the time that Shigure and Yuki had been found murdered in their own home, to the time that they were sitting in this very car. Kyo had only cried once through out the three days. He was holding Tohru Honda tightly, stroking her hair and staring out the window with cold eyes. The two would never be the same again. At that point, Hatori himself had not cried and he didn't plan on it, he'd loved both Sohma's despite their annoying and arrogant ways. He was going to miss them both even if he was cold. He continued to watch the two closely, but forced his eyes to focus back on the rode. This alone was endless torture.

Finally the long drive ended and they came upon the main house, there new home. They didn't mind to be living inside the estate now that Akito wasn't the bitch that she had once been. So Tohru and Kyo could adapt perfectly to the new environment. They were given a room just down the hall from Akito's and taken to a place where the two of them could relax calmly. Kyo and Tohru were bathing together, in a hot spring that was just outside there room. In fact it was their own private hot springs and they were alone together. Tohru had brightened up a bit since Kyo was with her and he was ok. And Kyo just wanted Tohru to be alright but something major had just happened to them and it couldn't be helped that everything had gone wrong for them so far. He held her tightly in the hot springs, trying to think of a way, anyway, to lighten the mood. But he knew that all she wanted was to forget, he knew that all she wanted was to forget the whole thing had ever happened. And he knew that Hatori could do that for her…but did Kyo Sohma want that? No he didn't. But he loved her.

Their bodies were pressed firmly against each others. Both wearing nothing but a sad face and glowing eyes that wanted to continue to cry on and on forever. Kyo wouldn't allow that to happen though as he held her. He wouldn't allow tears to run down his cheeks for Tohru's sake. She was in his lap, leaning her head against his chest. They were no long modest to each other, they didn't see the need since they were alone just the two of them. She legs were wrapped around his waist and he could feel her women hood pressing into him while his member was pressed into her. Neither of the two really seemed to notice the awkward contact at the moment though and Tohru was just resting quietly on him. His arms were wrapped firmly around her body and he was making no movement to pull away from her, so they stayed like that together. She snuggled his chest, keeping the tears from spilling over her eyes and staying calmly on to him. It was true she did want to forget, but not forever. Tohru wanted to forget for a little while and only a little while. Kyo was helping and her blue eyes looked up at him, so he looked at her.

"Tohru….do you want to forget about what happened?" He loved her and he wanted what was best for her, and nothing more then that.

"Right now I do Kyo-kun. But I know hat your thinking and I don't want to go to Hatori and forget about tem forever. Its just that…I want to remember you and forget about the situation." She admitted softly.

Kyo blushed suddenly.

"You're a virgin aren't you Tohru?" He looked away from her, all modestly suddenly coming back to him.

"Yeah…" She mumbled blushing just as brightly as he was.

"Well…we could….you know…." He muttered only loud enough for her to here.

"Do you…think that would work?" She muttered also, looking up at him.

"We don't have to if you don't want to!" He stated quickly. "I'm not trying to pressure you!" He looked at her again and he saw her smile.

"Yes but…can we?" She asked him, blushing and not looking at him.

"We can…" He lifted her chin up with an arm he moved from around her waist, and blushing brightly he kissed her on the lips.

"I'm clumsy…" She said softly…

"We'll work through it." He picked her up out of the water and thy went into their room.

Tohru and Kyo were both very in experienced so they were going to have to work together on each other's faults. Tohru's brown hair fell softy at her sides and she looked up at Kyo, a towel wrapped around herself. Kyo also had a towel wrapped around himself and he watched Tohru with interest. She smirked slightly and lowed the towel a bit and pushed Kyo down onto their bed, getting it a little wet. Kyo gulped. She smirked and spread her legs, straddling Kyo and his face was still bright red. Her face was as bright as his but he wasn't going to say anything as she pressed herself to him. She kissed him on the lips passionately. He smiled and kissed her back just as passionately and their lips were moving together with each others. They kissed for a while before Tohru pulled back and smirked once more. Again Kyo gulped. Seductively slow she pulled the towel off her breasts and let it drop to the floor. He stared at her body, he'd felt it but he'd never actually looked at her before. Underneath the cloths Tohru Honda was a women.

"Like what you see Kyo-kun?" Her voice was low, playful, arousing, and seductive.

"Your hot." He was getting harder by the minute and he wanted to get this process sped up a bit.

"Touch them." She breathed harshly.

Kyo couldn't move because this was side of Tohru he had never really seen before. He was being honest with himself though, he liked it quiet a bit. He still couldn't move though. Tohru saw his hesitation and so she took one of his hands into hers and gently placed it onto her breast. Kyo took this as a sign to go, grabbed her whole breast with his hand. He had no idea what to o with it though. Tohru placed her thumb over Kyo's and slowly made his thumb turn into circles around her nipple. Her nipple was pink and hard and she only helped him for a minute before letting him go on his own. Kyo determinedly fingered her nipple as softly and smoothly as he could. Then he leaned up and took the free breast into his mouth. Still this man was blushing. He began sucking, running his tongue along the nipple of her breast. He was being cautious of her. That was until her hand rested on the back of his head and pushed him further into her breast, so he began sucking on it harder. She moaned loudly, her voice bouncing off the walls.

Kyo did this for awhile before backing off of her and she kissed him once again, but it was quick. She pushed him back down on the bed, keeping herself on top of him. Then she began to kiss down his to his neck where she nipped and sucked on it. Leaving a very large very red hickey. Then she kissed down his chest and slipped her hands around his towel. Swiftly as she could she pulled it away from Kyo's body and it lay on the floor with her own, She gazed at him for a long time. "Your big." Tohru told him and took his dick into one of her hands, wrapping her hand as much as she could around the member and slowly began to jerk up and down on it. Kyo groaned in anticipation. Tohru smirked and began jerking her hand up and down his shaft as hard as she could and as fast as she could. Kyo moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips up with her thrusts. Tohru continued this for five minutes before Kyo's cum spilled over her hand. Smiling at her work she licked the cum off her hand and allowed Kyo to recover.

Once the Sohma finally did recover he flipped the girl over, signaling that it was his turn to be on top. She smirked at him and he kissed her lustfully. Then the man traveled down her stomach with his tongue until he reached her closed legs. He grinned at her and she blushed. With his calloused hands he pried her legs apart gently, Tohru not protesting him at all. He stared at her and smirked. Lowering his had he began to lick inside of her. She gasped and moaned as soon as hi tongue hit way. He shoved his tongue inside of her and began swirling around in circles. This erected a moan from the girl he was pleasuring so. He sucking on her clit some but then began thrusting in and out of her with his tongue, going inside and out with every thrust he made. She moaned loudly with every thrust and tried to move her hips against him. He held her down though. She rested her hand on the back of his head, entangling her fingers in his hair. In and out his tongue thrust into her and she moaned rapidly. Her walls began to close and Kyo sped up his pace and she screamed out his name as her orgasm came over her.

Kyo licked up her juices and waited for her to recover as she had done to him. After a few minutes she sat up shakily and he kissed her sweetly. She smiled at him.

"How do you want to do this?" She asked him softly.

"What turns you on the most?" He asked back. 

"Um…" She blushed brightly.

"Be honest I don't mind." He smiled.

"D…doggy….style." She stuttered and Kyo blushed but nodded.

"Alright.." 

Tohru blushed and got on hr hands and knees, her head facing away from him. He would ask her later why this way turned her on the most but it turned him on just as much as it did her so he wasn't complaining. He positioned himself and grabbed her sides gently. If he had a hold of her like this it would be easier for him to control balance and pace. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck, which made her moan. He then pushed roughly inside of her. She flinched and screamed slightly. She tried to pull away but he held her on him and she struggled. After a moment the struggles stopped and she pushed back against him, trying to get him to keep going. Slowly he did and he began a pace. First slow and then faster and faster until they were both in a bliss. Tohru was blushing even as Kyo did this, but it was a pleasure blush. He leaned forward, pulling in and out of her with so much speed and force that they were both coming up on their climaxes fast. He kept going. Finally he sped up faster for the last time and Tohru climaxed before he did and she stayed in that position, waiting for him. He came. He spilled inside of her and that was that.

They collapsed in each others arms, Shigure and Yuki forgotten for the time being.

**This is for SuperKyo for reviewing every one of my chapters, then adding me to her favs and alerts.**

And to all of you who reviewed as wel!


End file.
